the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilford Brimley
Wilford Brimley is a famous American actor and a star in the Liberty Medical advertisements. He is currently the main antagonist in The Frollo Show. Personality In his appearances, Wilford states that he is diagnosed with "diabeetus". Wilford gets pissed off when someone eats sugary food in front of him (because of his condition) or calls him an old fart. He has quite an ego, declaring that he's perfect, but is shown to not have a great imagination, as he didn't know what to do once he got control of the show. On top of that, he is a megalomaniac and a traitor, as he used the Los no Frollos' plans to get revenge on Frollo to obtain unlimited power for himself. Powers and Abilities Wilford has numerous powers at his disposal with his condition of diabeetus, making him a lethal foe. If someone angers him, his eyes flash red and release powerful amounts of energy, enough to scare away powerful angels such as Panty or Stocking. Using all his diabeetus-based energy transforms Wilford into the abomination known as Wilfiyas, a combination of Wilford Brimley and Giygas from EarthBound. Wilford is also capable of flight and manipulating objects. In addition, he carries a bow and a dismembering arrow. Finally, when he consumes the sorrow that Madotsuki kept hidden in the depths of her psyche, he obtains a massive amount of power, enough to stop Saiyan Frollo from even getting close, making him the strongest enemy Frollo has ever faced. According to Hitler, he claims that by eating Madotsuki's sorrow, combined with his breeding with "one of the angels", he will be able to call forth an army of flawless soldiers. Appearance Wilford is an old man in his late 70s, with white hair and a white mustache. His attire consists of a white blouse, a blue vest, and tan pants. It's been hinted that he also carries glasses, but he almost never wears them. During Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, he does wear his glasses. He also has grown his hair and mustache. Relationships Gaston Wilford gives a speech at Gaston's funeral saying that he met Gaston when he was diagnosed with diabeetus. It's unknown if the two actually met before. They later become enemies after Frollo and Gaston defeat him. Los no Frollos Wilford cooperates with the other members positively after Yzma restores Wilford's power with one of her potions. In Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, before the ending scene, he betrayed them and took on Panty himself. In other words, he manipulated them to achive his own selfish desires, and he succeeds, becoming a global threat. This causes both Frollo's army and Los no Frollos to set aside their disputes. Gallery Wilfygas.jpg|Wilfiyas WilfordAF13.jpg|This is how Wilford stole Frollo's Show, after Frollo's suicide (Episode: Frollo Sees Dead People) Trivia *Wilford is the only character from The Frollo Show in Smash Bros Lawl that appears as an Assist Trophy (every other character appearing in both shows is playable in Lawl). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Los no Frollos Category:Males Category:Demi-gods